


Drinking

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Highschool AU, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were drinking again, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot I did when I was depressed, sorry Eridan for using you as my stress ball. ;A;

You were drinking again, as usual.

You knew for a fact, that your parents and other guardians wouldn’t approve of it, but you didn’t care. Not like they were there to stop you. You were alone in this mansion that you and your family calls home, no siblings to talk to and or even friends to visit.

All of the people that knew who were, and the ones you _tried_ to befriend, all thought you were a lonely desperate bastard who wanted to be in a relationship with someone. But you all you wanted was a friend. You were just lonely and misunderstood.

No one would approach you unless it was extremely necessary. And whenever they did, they always had either a fake smile, a bored expression or a look of utter disgust on their face as if you were some child, a boring, old toy, or something so volatile they want to rid themselves of you as soon as they were finished with whatever they wanted.

That hurt you, mentally and emotionally. It hurt so much that you took to drinking the pain away. You found your family ‘carefully hidden’ alcohol stash, and hand-picked a few.

The one you have chosen, either you had heard of before, or were familiar seeing, or had piqued your interest. You brought them up to your violet-color schemed room, and set them down on your desk, with many various drinking glasses.

You drank a few glasses a day. From different bottles of course, so you could have both variation and conservation. It helped you ease the pain that was bottled up during the week.

Your week had consisted of going to the cause of your drinking, High School, more like a prison where everyone avoided you if they could, only coming up to you to ask a favour.

You did enjoy their company though, it was nice, it made you feel wanted. It was short-lived, as many good things in your life were. They soon left your company, leaving with a thank you.

After a few hours of classes, the final bell rang, signaling your freedom out of the prison called school. Rushing towards your locker, you put away your books and other school-related possessions you didn’t need/use. You close it hastily and rush down the hell.

In your rush, you didn’t notice someone coming your way. Both of you collide, causing the things you both were carrying to get knocked out of your arms, scattering across the ground.

“Thorry, I didn’t thee you there, let me help you with that.”

_You recognize that voice. That voice belonged to Sollux Captor, the best computer programmer in the entire school, he was even better than the computer teachers themselves. But to you, he was your enemy, like most of the student body._

_Shit._

_You better get out before he- too late._

“Oh it’th you, Ampora.” He says, his apologetic look from earlier, dissolving into a scowl, looking up.

“H-Hey Sol.”

“Don’t you dare ‘Hey Thol’ me, what the fuck were you doing in my way?”

“I w-was goin’ home and was rushin’ to get out and I didn’t see you, sorry.”

“Maybe if you weren’t alwayth drunk off your ath, you would.”

_How did he?_

_Oh, that’s right, you two used to be inseparable.  
_  
 _It was the summer before your freshman year that you two had stopped being friends and started becoming enemies. The reason why, you didn’t want to remember._

“I haven’t drank a single drop since last night.” You said coldly.

“Whatever, I don’t give a thit, juth don’t get in my way again.”

He then throws the things he had gathered at you, picked his up, stands, and turns his heel, leaving.

After what had transpired, you feel you need to drink more than you usually do. You head home, having picked up the rest of your things, sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoyed!
> 
> ~Angel


End file.
